


Why can't you two just get along

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Daddy!Madison, Diapers, Little!Alex, Lots of Cuddling, Modern AU, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Time Out, bottles, little!Thomas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-01 07:18:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10183847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hamilton and Jefferson are arguing. Again. For the fifth time this week, and Madison has just had enough. That's when an idea pops into his head.





	1. Chapter 1

Alexander was frustrated at this point, "Jefferson, you can't just go on and dismiss my financial plans!" This had already been the third meeting that Thomas had set up, and still there was no progress. 

"Of course I can dismiss it," Jefferson sat back behind his desk, "I am after all the president." He smiled looking back at Hamilton with a grin that he really wanted to punch off. "Madison, I could, couldn't I?" Madison had now decided to look towards them again. Previously having ignored their petty debate earlier, knowing it would be a while until he would be acknowledged. 

"Well sir, it's actually a bit more complicated than that-"

"HAH! SEEE I TOLD YOU!" Hamilton interrupted, "Come on Madison, tell the "president" that he can't just do what he likes." He continued with a smirk on his face. Again Madison sighed, honestly these two would be the end of him. 

"Hamilton, Jefferson, please can you two come up with a agreement of some sort and compromise already." Madison stood up from where he sat to head over between them, becoming their focus, "We have other deadlines to focus on, and in the time we spent to focus on just this one alone, we've been falling behind." He looked towards Hamilton, he could tell he wasn't sleeping enough for the last couple of days, noticing the black bags under his eyes and the way he would occasionally hold back a yawn. Turning towards Jefferson, well the man looked pretty healthy, he just didn't want to pass Hamiltons plans. Why? Because he was an ass that's why. The financial plans in all honesty weren't a bad idea, they were brilliant, anything Hamilton came up with was amazing. If only the two could shut there mouths then just maybe, MAYBE, there could be progress. They were like children...wait that gave him an idea. Looking back at the two he had noticed once again he was being ignored even after the quick reality check he gave them, they had decided to start arguing once again. 

"Hamilton give it a rest, your plans will never see the congress floor" Jefferson laughed. "It's a mess, no one in the right mind would read it."

"Oh yea!? W-well your a stupid president and Washington was better than you!" He smirked crossing his arms. Yea that's right, Hamilton was a big trash talker so don't you tempt him. Jefferson had decided to look offended at the statement. 

"Excuse you, you dumb secretary," Hamilton deflated at that, "but I am much better than that bushy eyebrow person you called the president...plus I definitely dress way better that his crusty old ass" 

"No you don't"

"Yes I do"

"Do not"

"Do too!"

"Not!"

Madison had seen enough, he went towards the door to go while he still could, to send his plan in motion. 

"Do!"

"NOTNOTNOTNOTNOT!!" 

*Meanwhile*

Madison walked out of the office and started to head out to find the most nearest store where they would possibly have what he needed. His plan was worth a shot, plus he knew both Hamilton and Jefferson would benefit from it greatly. After having walked a bit he came up to a convenience store, this should do he thought and went inside. 

*Moments later* 

Madison smiled, with bags in hand, hopefully now they would be able to get some progress done. Walking back into the office, his smile immediately dropped, aw for the love of God why! Looking in front of him he could see both men were wrestling each other on the floor, Jefferson having his legs wrapped around Hamiltons torso and having his head in a headlock. While Hamilton struggled a bit he still had mobility in his arms to jab Jefferson in the ribs and pull his hair. 

"LET GO!" Hamilton yelled.

"NOT UNTIL YOU TAKE BACK WHAT YOU SAID"

"I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING THAT WASN'T TRUUU" Hamilton responded trying to roll both bodies around the floor to get some sort of leverage. Madison let a hand raise to his head and held the bridge of his nose, to be honest he wasn't completely surprised, the men would occasionally throw each other punches. And it was surprise to him how none have been able to give each other a black eye just yet. He remembered when Jefferson had decided to buy a cane to go along with some clothes of his, but soon after he threw it away. After having dealt with Hamilton kicking it all day and having made him fall 15 times that day. 

"Jefferson! Let go of Hamilton." Madison had put down the bags and loomed over them. It was then that both boys decided to acknowledge Madison once again. Jefferson looked up to challenge him as well until he saw Madison's stern face. Then he lowered his head to slowly unravel his limbs from Hamiltons. Hamilton now decided to take his chance to jab Jefferson once more in the ribs. "Hamilton!" He looked up towards Madison and lowered his head as well mumbling sorry. Arms crossed he sighed again, " I'm not the one who you need to be telling sorry. Same goes for you Jefferson." Both on the floor, they looked at each other with a scowl and turned their backs to each other with a audible 'hmph'. Madison decided then to take out what he bought, and crouched down in front of them. Both turned towards Madison and it was then where he extended his arms to both Hamilton and Jefferson to place a pacifier in both their mouths. Confused they went to start moving but Madison moved alongside with their heads to keep the pacifiers in place and said, "No no. No more moving, I want you both to stop with the bickering and compromise or better yet Jefferson, accept Hamiltons plan. But for now both of you will get up off the floor and head to opposite sides of the room for a time out."

He looked at both boys and could see a tint of pink forming around their cheeks. Hopefully this would calm them down for a bit, standing up he let go of the pacifiers and said, "And do not spit out your pacifiers, or you will be punished further with a longer time out." He looked towards Jefferson especially, considering Hamilton had already started sucking on his. "Alex, Thomas, please go to your corners." 

Slowly but surely they both stood up and walked to opposite sides of the room facing their corners. "Alright boys, you two will stay put until I tell you otherwise. I think 15 minutes should do for now." He smiled, now this was something he could get used to, no fighting or yelling, just the occasional sounds of Hamilton sucking on his pacifier and Jefferson too. Looking around he said mostly to himself, "Meanwhile I'll start cleaning up the mess you guys made." Picking up papers from the floor and books having been knocked out of there shelfs. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ahhh so sorry about the late update!!  
> Enjoy~

Madison neatly placed the stack of papers back on Jeffersons' desk. Looking around the room, it looked fairly decent compared to how it was before. With that he looked to his watch and checked the time, it had been roughly around 15 minutes. He looked towards Jefferson and smiled, Jefferson had started softly banging his head to wall. Probably bored, but soon his misery would end. Looking towards Hamilton though made his smile disappear. 

The poor baby had started sleeping against the wall, he was so tired. He walked over and placed a hand behind Hamiltons back and with a soft voice asked, "Hey Alex, baby, are you tired?" The only response back he got was a single suck on his paci. Madison smiled and went to pick up Alex. Holding his bottom and his back he went on to carry him over to the couch and set him down. He was so light to carry, he would have to change that. Grabbing the couch blanket that's placed there for whenever there are long nights, he places it over Alexander. And in about a second he's out like a light. 

Turning back towards Jefferson he can see the boy has started to fidget even more. Heading by his side he takes his hand, "Alright Thomas, your time out is over," Jefferson perks up at that, turning around to start taking the pacifier out, but Madison stops him. "But I still need you to keep quiet, since Alex just fell asleep." He deflates at that and gives out a whimper. "I know I know, but if you behave for me and continue being my good boy I'll make it up to you. I'll make your most favorite food." 

Jefferson admits defeat to that, he couldn't just pass up the chance to eat Madison's amazing food. So he nods and Madison smiles, raising his hand so he can brush off a few stray hairs from his face, "Thank you baby boy." Jefferson melts at the praise and presses against Madison's touch. Madison knows that Jefferson will greatly benefit from all the touching and cuddling. He always seemed to be hungry for contact but he'd never admit though. 

"Thomas, baby, do you want to take a nap with Alex or sit with me while I work." Jefferson takes very little time to make up his mind, with a bit of red creeping up his cheeks he goes to grab Madison's coat. Smiling he leads him back to the desk where he sits down and guides Jefferson on his lap. Madison wraps an arm around Jefferson torso and he instantly melts. Holding Madison's coat once more he snuggles closer and set his head between Madison's neck. 

Madison goes to open his laptop and start working, listening to Jeffersons breathing he could hear it was leveling out, so he was sleepy. But it seemed that Thomas was trying to stay awake, such a stubborn boy, "Thomas it's okay if you want to sleep, I'll keep you here with me, don't worry." And with that Jefferson only tightened his hold and slumped closer to him. Closing his eyes he started to rhythmically suck on his pacifier. Madison just gave a tight squeeze and then went back to work. 

*A while later*

It had been almost an hour now and both boys were still asleep, Madison was able to catch up on a lot of his work, good. He was really liking the idea of placing both of them down for naps everyday, or only days when they were cranky. They'd calm down and he would be able to catch up on work. Not a bad plan at all. Suddenly Madison was brought back from his thoughts when he felt something warm go down on his lap. It took him a while to register what it was. 

Looking down he could see that Thomas had had an accident, that's odd, he never would have suspected Thomas to have any. Madison did buy diapers but he honestly thought that Alex would be the one to regress more than Thomas. Still thinking he felt  
Thomas start to stir, Madison quickly went to stand up and carry Thomas over to the floor where he had left the things he bought. Setting him down he went on to start opening the package. It was then that Thomas had started rubbing his eyes looking towards Madison with a groggy look. 

Thomas could sense an uncomfortable feeling of wetness on his crotch area, looking down he saw he had wet himself. Shocked and unable to move he had started to whimper, "Oh baby, please don't cry it's okay. I'll make everything better again." But Thomas was to embarrassed to even acknowledge Madison's words, he felt stinging in his eyes and before he knew it, tears started rolling down. He let out a cry making his pacifier fall out and looking back at Madison for comfort he saw he was holding a diaper. Which only caused him to cry even more. 

Madison finished taking out all the items and went on to start changing Thomas. Talking to him and giving him nothing more than just praises, "Your being such a good boy for me Thomas." He went on to unbutton his pants and pull them down along side with his boxers. "Such a good boy, who will be all clean and safe once I'm done." Thomas' cries were much less now as he hiccuped, rubbing at his eyes. He whimpered a bit at the cold touch of the wipes. "I know baby, I'm sorry, but don't worry you'll be all nice and warm soon enough." Madison then went on to diaper him, making sure it was snug and no leaks would occur. Happy with his handiwork he got up to go get the extra clothes they had in the office. Again, for those long nights where they would work long hours finishing up plans. 

But when Thomas saw him getting up his cries had started up again, "Don't worry baby, I'm still here, just going to get you and me a change of clothes." And sure enough, Madison came back with a change of clothes. He went on to change Thomas' shirt and put on his pants. After that he picked him up and hugged him, "Now doesn't that feel better?" Thomas just held onto him for dear life, straddling him so he'd be more comfortable. And just when he thought Thomas had calmed down he heard crying start up again. "Oh Thomas what's wrong now-" wait that crying wasn't coming from Thomas. Looking up he saw that Alex had been woken up. 

"Oh baby," he got up carrying Thomas over to the couch, and slowly tried to set him down so he could get to Alex. 

"NOO DADDY!" Thomas really didn't want the let go, "d-d-DADDY DONT GOO!" 

Oh my gooooooood, Thomas just called him Daddy and that was just the cherry of this whole sundae. And as much as he wanted to hug Thomas for it he really did need to check on the other baby. "Thomas I'm not going anywhere, I'm just going to check up on Alex." He gestures to him, "See he's right here, you don't want him to be sad do you?" Thomas looks over to Alex and grimaces. Letting go of his daddy he goes to cover his ears. 

"Make him be quite daddy, he's too loud." 

"Well a certain little boy did wake him up with his cries." Madison chuckled slightly and went to pick up Alexander. Resting him on his hip, "Now what seems to be the problem, hm?" And at that moment Alexs' cries calmed down but only when Madison felt an all to familiar warm feeling going down on his pant leg again. You've got to be kidding me. Okay, that's it, next time they get a time-out it's diapers then their corner. Alex started to whimper and fidget, "I know baby, don't worry I'll go and change you in just sec."

Madison went to pick up the extra clothes this time before starting the change. He didn't want more unnecessary water works, and he went on to change him. Of course the clothes were a bit big on him but it would have to do. He sighed and went to pick up Alex once more and take him over to Thomas, who had decided to put two of his fingers in his mouth. "Thomas please don't do that, you want your paci?"

"I'm not a baby," Thomas answers still with his fingers in his mouth. And Madison chuckles at that. 

"Okay Thomas your not a baby." He goes to set down Alex next to him. "You're both very big boys, who happen to have one to many tantrums." They both lower their heads at that, having a bit of blush creeping up their cheeks. "Alrighty, both of you boys stay put, and I'll be right back, okay?" With that, Madison heads back so he can finally change his pants. Thinking for a bit he realized that both boys would be a handful. He would have to find someone else who would be willing to help. Not that that would be difficult, I mean the baby's were god damn adorable. Just quite a handful. 

Going through any possible candidate through his head he started evaluating. Burr probably wouldn't be very patient. Lauren's was to all over the place and honestly it would like taking care of three kids. Hercules was to busy with his internship. And well, all that left was Lafay-

"GIMMIE"  
"NO YOU DOO DOO HEAD"  
"AM NOT, you you YOU SHORT BABY"  
"IM NOT SHORT"

Madison sighed, yes, Lafayette would be perfect. He'd be patient, kind and much more. He'd probably be a sucker for those two devils. He'll give him a call after separating both Alex and Thomas. 

A loud crash sounds, "DADDYYYY ALEX BROKE YOUR-"  
"OMG YOU TATTLETALE!!"  
"STOP CALLING ME NAMES"  
"I WILL WHEN YOU STOP BEING A DUMB DUMB"

Madison started his way back, he'd guess another time out would be in order.


End file.
